Nobody's Home
by Bella's Bff
Summary: I woke up to the sound of Scooby barking. I sat up, and looked out the window. A figure was coming towards us. I didn't move, I was frozen to my spot. EdwardxBella, AU, All Human
1. Introduction

Life is so tiring and painful. I don't know why I go through with it everyday.

I don't have anywhere to go. I sleep outside at night. The only thing I have that means much to me is my dog, Scooby, and school.

School is my personal hell.

When I go to school, I'm beaten, insulted, laughed at, and tripped by almost everyone in the school. I think the reason Jessica and Lauren are so abusive is because they think that they are better than me because I don't have "cute" clothes. Well, at least I am smart. They probably couldn't spell "cute" without help.

I have nothing left inside. My heart is broken. When Renee died, I ran. I couldn't be around anymore. So I ran from the only thing I have left. Charlie.

Still, I have Scooby. He's better than any human companion. But I guess I just need someone a little more...

Human.

Now all the item I have left are:

Two sleeping bags

A few pillows,

My motorcycle

My licence for my motorcycle

My drivers licence

My ID

My Dog, Scooby

My guitar

And my Truck

I'll tell you the story sometime.


	2. Someone

I woke up to the sound of Scooby barking.

I sat up, and looked out the window. A figure was coming towards the truck. I didn't move, I was frozen to my spot.

My heart was beating a million miles a minute, I thought I might have a heart attack.

Scooby stopped barking a jumped into my lap, whimpering. He was a scaredy-dog. That's why I named him Scooby. And because I love that show.

The figure was standing outside the window across from us. We were in the back seat, so if this person happened to be a murderer, we wouldn't be able to escape.

To my surprise, the figure knocked on the glass. After a minute of decision, I put Scooby aside, and climbed over the seat. I slid over to Shotgun, and after one more look, and turning the light on of course, I opened the door.


	3. Explanations

**Disclaimer: Do I have to?**

**Edward: Yep.**

**Disclaimer: FINE! But since you're being so mean I'll make this a love triangle that has Jacob Black involved...**

**Edward: NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!**

**--Bella walks up to us-- Bella: Why don't you just get it over with?**

**Disclaimer: 'Cause I want to finish this poor attempt at Disclaiming comedy correctly!**

**Bella: --sighs-- Fine! I'll do it! She owns nothing! **

**Disclaimer: Not true!**

**Edward: Then what do you own?**

**Disclaimer: This ridiculiously long disclaimer! OH! And my PENNAME!**

**Bella: But it involves my name!**

**Disclaimer: Fine! I just put it together!**

**Edward: Have you noticed that this disclaimer is longer than the chapter?**

**Disclaimer: That's the beauty of it!**

**Edward: Whatever!**

**Bella: She owns nothing!**

**Edward: Nicely done, love!**

**Disclaimer: N-**

**Edward: Just let it go.

* * *

**

I slid over to Shotgun, and after one more look, and of course turning the light on, I opened the door.

I looked, no stared, at the teenage boy in front of me. His green eyes and bronze hair would force him to stand out in any crowd. He was beautiful. He was the most gorgeous boy I'd ever seen.

After a minute of awkward silence, he spoke up, "Hello."

"Hi," I noticed him shiver, "Would you like to come in?" I asked.

"Sure." He answered, and I hopped back to my spot in the back seat.

He, hesitantly, hopped in next to me.

After an awkward silence, he introduced himself, "I'm Edward Masen."

I smiled shyly, "Bella Swan." I was suddenly very curious, "What are you doing here... in my truck... in the woods... alone?" I asked.

"First, you let me in. Second, I'm camping with my family about fifty feet away. And three, since you and my family are here, I am not alone." He stated. "I got curious when I saw a car sitting in the middle of the woods. I decided to go check... and here I am." He raised an eyebrow, "The question is: Why are you here?" He asked, watching me as intently as you could at this time at night.

I sighed, "I ran away from home." I said, looking down at my hands that were in my lap. I looked up at him briefly.

He looked at me with curiosity burning in his eyes, "Why?"

"My dad has always taken his feelings out on drinking. So when my mom died, I ran." I whispered the last sentence, and a tear streamed down my cheek. "I'm sorry," I whispered, wiping away the tear, "I just miss her." To my surprise, he pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me, and wiped away all my tears. It didn't escape my attention the shock that flew through my body when our skin touched.

"Don't say that, Bella. You have every right to cry." He whispered, laying down, and wrapping the blanket around us to keep us warm. I was shocked, but didn't complain as his arms were very comforting and made all of the muscles in my body relax instantly. And his body temperature probably more than the blanket.

I was starting to drift, when he whispered, "Do you want me to stay?" I was too tired to speak, so I just nodded.


	4. IMPORTANT POLL!

I have a new poll on my profile. It is important that you vote, 'cause it concerns future updates! 


	5. Never

**

* * *

******

Sorry about the short chapters and long disclaimers... Hope you like this chapter, it's a lot longer than the other ones.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Edward: Hey, Stephanie called a few minutes ago. She said she was giving you right to Twilight.**

**Disclaimer: STEPHANIE MEYER!?**

**Edward: Duh.**

**Disclaimer: YAY! THIS MEANS I OWN-**

**Edward: April Fools!**

**Disclaimer: I hate you.**

**Edward: I know. And you still own nothing.**

**Disclaimer: And you know nothing.**

**Edward: What was that?**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and Edward smells like werewolves on a hot day.**

**Edward: Hey!**

**Disclaimer: It's true! Now go take a shower!**

* * *

I woke up with Edward's arms around me. I just sat there breathing in his beautiful aroma and watching his beautiful face as he slept. His face was so peaceful.

I decided it was time to get up. I carefully untangled his arms from my waist. I climbed quietly over the seats, making sure not to wake the angel up.

Before I exited the car, without thinking, I softly kissed Edward's soft lips. I was surprised.

I was also surprised when Edward smiled in his sleep. I covered his body with the sleeping bag.

I smiled sofly and got out of the truck, shutting the door quietly behind me.

I walked out to the waterfall thirty feet from my truck, absent-mindedly grabbing my guitar. The waterfall was so beautiful and it made me feel so peaceful. I sat on a boulder that was in the water, but to far away to get wet, and too high for the water to reach.

I got comfortable as comfortable as you could get on a boulder, closed my eyes, and started to strum, remembering a far away memory...

**--flashback--**

My mother, Renee, and I were sitting on folding chairs in Florida at a hotel for a Christmas vacation. My mother hated the cold, so we always spent most of the winter in Jacksonville, Florida.

We were soaking up the sun while my dad was trying to confince us to swim in the hotel pool.

"Come on, girls! Get your butts off of those chairs and come swim with me! Please!"

"No." We both said at the same time, causing us to both giggle at the same time.

He was getting impatient, so he just picked mom up bridal-style and started running towards the pool.

"Help, Bella!" Renee giggle-screamed, as I chased them. I caught up with them just when we got to the edge. Charlie threw her in, and Renee's instincts kicked in, and she grabbed our hands, pulling us in after her.

I screamed when the cold water hit me.

"Mom!" I whine-laughed. Giver her a 'what the hell' look.

She smiled, "Hey! Atleast we got your father!" She laughed.

I giggled and rolled my eyes.

**--flashback over--**

I'd taken that day for granted.

Even though I knew Charlie was probably drinking his life away, I found myself wishing I were home. I missed Charlie. I missed home.

But most of all I missed Renee. I felt something coming over me, and my strums turned into a song. Words followed soon after that.

_**"Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,**_

_**She felt it everyday.**_

_**And I couldn't help her,**_

_**I just watched her make the same mistakes again."**_

I felt a tear stream down my face. My mistakes... I wish I was home. But Charlie wouldn't be there. He would be at a bar.

_**"What's wrong, whats wrong now?"**_

My mother was dead, she'd left me forever. She was never coming back. Never.

**_"Too many, too many problems."_**

Charlie was broken too, and he wasn't going to come out of depression. He might be better in twenty years or so, but he wasn't ever going to be completely healed. Never. And neither was I.

**_"Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs."_**

Everyone hated me. I don't belong. I never will. Never.

**_"She wants to go home, but nobody's home."_**

Nobody will ever be home, not emotionally. Maybe physically, but never emotionally. Charlie is empty, I'm sure. I'm not going home. I can't face him. I can't go home. Never.

**_"That's where she lies, broken inside."_**

I feel so broken. So lost. So empty. I'll never be the same again. Never.

_**"With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes."**_

I can't go home. I never can. I have nowhere else to go. Nobody's gonna let me in. Never.

**_"Broken inside."_**

So broken.

**_"Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why."_**

There are so many reasons.

_**"You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you've left behind."**_

I've left my father behind. And I've been rejected so much. Nobody wants me here. Nobody.

**_"Be strong, be strong now."_**

I have to be strong. There is nothing else I can do. Nothing.

**_"Too many, too many problems."_**

Too many problems.

**_"Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs."_**

I don't belong anywhere.

**_"She wants to go home, but nobody's home."_**

Nobody's Home.

**_"That's where she lies, broken inside._**

With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.

**_"Broken inside."_**

I feel so broken.

**_"Her feelings she hides."_**

I hide everything from everyone.

**_"Her dreams she can't find."_**

I don't have dreams anymore. Only nightmares.

**_"She's losing her mind."_**

I am losing my mind. I need humanity. Civilization.

**_"She's fallen behind."_**

I'm falling behind in life.

**_"She can't find her place."_**

There's no place for me.

**_"She's losing her faith."_**

I don't know what to believe anymore.

**_"She's falling from grace."_**

I'm dieing inside.

**_"She's all over the place!"_**

And so are my tears.

**_"Yeah!! (yeah)"_**

**_"She wants to go home, but nobody's home._**

**_That's where she lies, broken inside._**

**_With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes._**

**_Broken inside."_**

So, so broken.

**_"She's lost inside, lost inside.oh oh_**

**_She's lost inside, lost inside.oh oh"_**

And I don't think I'll ever be found.

**_"Ohhh..."_** I finished the song, strumming for a few more seconds.

I opened my eyes, to see an audience of seven watching my performance with sad expressions. Counting Edward.

He didn't hesitate. He walked over to me, and pulled me into his arms. I sobbed quietly, burying my face in his shirt. He held me close, rubbing calming circles in my back, whispering comforting words in my ear.

* * *

**If you don't review I won't update. It's as simple as that. See! You scratch my back, and I'll scratch your's!**


	6. Love At First Sight?

**Disclaimer: We have a guest speaker today, folks!**

**maryg-cullen: Hi!**

**--crickets--**

**Disclaimer: TURN THAT OFF, EDWARD!**

**Edward: --sighs-- FINE! --turns off special effect controller thingy--**

**Disclaimer: Anyways, so, maryg-cullen, how do you feel about helping me Disclaim for Nobody's Home?**

**maryg-cullen: YAY!**

**Jacob: Am I in this chapter?**

**Disclaimer, maryg-cullen, and Edward: NOO!!**

**Jacob: --pouts-- FINE! BUT SHE OWNS NOTHING! --sticks tongue out at disclaimer--**

**Disclaimer: Thank you, Jacob!**

**Jacob: Your welcome- WAIT, WHAT?!**

* * *

After a few minutes, I felt a small body hug me. I looked up, and saw the smallest girl. She was very beautiful with pixie-like features.

I wiped my eyes, and stopped sobbing. I probably just sounded like a baby anyways. I looked around the clearing, finding that everybody was the same.

Beautiful.

I felt so plain. So ugly.

EPOV

She was so beautiful.

But she was so broken. And I promised myself and her last night that I would heal her.

I felt an amazing pull towards her. And whenever we touched, I felt a shock run through my body.

And I felt an strong urge to protect her, comfort her when she was hurt.

She was so hurt.

I could see it in her eyes. She missed her life. She was still grieving for her mother.

I couldn't blame her.

I would die for Esme. She always made us so happy. She was so loving and understanding. The perfect mom.

It was almost as if I already loved Bella. I knew it was possible. After all, Jasper and Alice fell in love when their eyes first met. She'd brought him home to meet us two hours later, announcing her engagement.

Now I understood. Bella was... Amazing. But I barely knew her.

I promised myself that I would get to know as much as I could about this beautiful girl as soon as possible.

It really was love at first sight... for me, anyways. I don't know how she feels.

But I was going to find out. _I had to._


	7. The Family

But I was going to find out. I had to.

I held Bella in my arms for at least ten minutes in silence before I finally spoke.

"Bella?" I whispered in her ear. Her face was now buried into my chest. She looked up at me, "Bella, this is my family." I gestured around us. She looked up at them and tried to smile, but she failed. I continued, "This is my mother, Esme; my father, Carlisle; my sister, Alice; Alice's fiancee, Jasper; my brother, Emmett; and Emmett's fiancee, Rosalie." I gestured to each person.

When I'd said mother, she had flinched. I instantly felt terrible. I hadn't been thinking about her mother. I was so stupid.

BPOV

He had a mother. A father. Siblings. Friends. I didn't have anything left. Sure I had Scooby. I loved him to death. But he's a dog.

Esme smiled kindly at me, "Hello, dear." She frowned when she saw me flinch. It was her motherly tone. It reminded me of my mother. Oh how I missed her. Her laugh, her smile, her voice, even her grounding tone.

I smiled at her, I didn't want to be rude.

Edward pulled me closer, as if to protect me. I looked up at him, and smiled at his beautiful face. He smiled back. So sweet, I thought, as he carried me over to the grass.

"So what's your name?" The brotherly 'Emmett' one asked.

"Isabella Swan," My voice was coarse, so I cleared my throat, "but you all can call me Bella." I said, smiling at them.

"So, Bella, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" Edward's dad, Carlisle asked, "It doesn't look like you've been home in awhile." He added.

I nodded. My clothes were somewhat torn, like I'd worn them a lot, and in the wilderness. My hygiene was fine though. The waterfall created enough water to bathe/shower, brush teeth, and clean myself, so I didn't look too bad.

"I ran away." I whispered, looking down. I knew these people weren't going to try to force me to go home, though I knew they cared. I could feel it in my broken heart...

I continued, before they could ask, "My mother died and I had to leave." Edward rubbed calming circles into my hand, "Charlie, my dad, started to drink when Renee left him. He beat me whenever I came over to his house, which I was supposed to do, under the law. I didn't tell my mom. And when they got back together, he stopped drinking. He drinks whenever he's depressed, so I knew something was going to happen to me if I'd stayed any longer, so I ran. I took my truck and the necessities." I whispered, looking thankfully up at Edward when he'd pulled me into a comforting embrace. He was concerned.

He knew how much it hurt when I mentioned them. It's like we are connected somehow. He knows exactly how I'm feeling, and I know how he's feeling.

I felt so serene in his arms. His arms were so soft, yet hard at the same time. So safe. And whenever he touched me, no matter what I was feeling, a shock shuddered through my body.

As they sat there taking it all in, I looked up at Edward, smiling. I knew something good was about to happen. Whatever it was, it had to do with Edward. Possibly everything to do with Edward.

It _may_ have to do with the fact that I am completely and utterly in love with him._ Love at first sight..._


	8. Hesitation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. And you all want to kick my arse for not updating sooner...**

"You poor dear. Would you like to come stay with us?" Esme asked. I smiled at her, it was hard to even look at her. Though she didn't look at all like my mother, she still had that motherly stance and voice, and the immaturity. She was more steriotypical mother-like than my mom ever was.

"I don't want to impose..." I whispered, looking down at Edward and I's intertwined hands. I smiled up at him, and he smiled a gorgeous smile at me. He swooped down to give my cheek a sweet kiss, and I blushed. I blushed harder, remembering that his family was watching.

"We wouldn't mind." Alice pleaded, "Pleeeeeaaaasssse?" She gave me a puppy pout face, and I had to look away, knowing that I would give in if I looked at her pout any longer. Looking down at the grass, I sighed. I couldn't. I shouldn't even be here with these beautiful people. I was just going to disappoint them. It wasn't just their beauty that intimidated me, it was also that they had lives. Wonderful lives that were or were going to be successful. They all had someone they loved, except Edward, but he would find someone soon enough, what with his looks and kindness and great personality.

Edward tilted his head down to whisper in my ear, "Please, Bella? I would love it if you came to stay with us." His breath tickled my ear. I, though I shouldn't have, moved my head to look into his green orbs. That was a mistake. I couldn't move. It was strange, no man has ever... paralyzed me like this.

I didn't know how to respond.

**EPOV**

Was I being too obvious? Was it scaring her?

It felt like our relationship was all out of order. First we meet, then we sleep in eachother's arms, then we cuddle, and now I am practically asking her to move in with me.

I ducked my head sheepishly. I am so stupid! There's no way she would want to move in with me! But I knew, in my heart, that if she declined, I would take her there anyway. She needed to be taken care of, loved, cherished, appreciated, held, spoiled... And I was going to be the one to give her those things. I already loved her, somehow, and I could tell she felt something towards me, too. Maybe not quite love, but, in time, I knew that she would love me. If she allowed herself. If she allowed me to help her.

"Okay." She sighed, admitting defeat. Happiness flooded my senses, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, burying my face in her sweet smelling hair. I inhaled her scent, wanting to kiss her, but not being able to. I didn't want this to go any quicker than it already was. Besides, my parents were five feet away.

"YAY!!" Alice said, and ran over to hug Bella, "This is gonna be sooo cool, Bella! I can take you shopping and give you makeovers! It'll be like a year-long sleepover!" She squealed, and Bella's eyes widened.

"I'm not going to stay that long, Alice. Just long enough until I can get my own job and find my own apartment." She said, and my face fell. She wouldn't be staying that long... A smile grew on my face, Unless I can make sure that she doesn't get a job... But I wouldn't do that... Would I?

Bella turned around in my lap, taking in my reaction, frowning at my down-fallen face. Shyly, she reached her fingers up to touch my face, but her hand stopped an inch away, and after a few seconds, she let it fall back to her lap. She turned around and stared down at the green grass as she wrapped her arms around her legs, which were pulled up to her chest.

I had no idea what I was supposed to do. Am I supposed to hold her? Would that be bad in front of my family? I knew the answer to that one. Rosalie and Emmett never held in their emotions, and were always making out on the couch, or we could hear them going at it upstairs at home. I remembered the time I walked in on them, having not heard them with my iPod blasting, and wished I hadn't. Alice and Jasper weren't that kind of couple, but they did subtly hold hands, wrap arms around each other, and stroke eachother's faces all of the time. They tried to keep it from our eyes, but sometimes they just couldn't help it.

Esme and Carlisle were a lot more subtle. But they did have their times, and me, being the iPod blasting one, had once walked in on them, too. Not a very pleasant sight, let me tell you. I was thirteen-years-old, and I had an innocent, clean mind until that one night. Ugh. It's a good thing that I don't have photographic memory.

So, therefore, it wouldn't matter to any of them whether or not I touched her in front of them, and if they did, I wouldn't give a damn. Wrapping my arms around beautiful Bella, hesitantly, I pulled her back against my chest, resting my head softly on her head. She sobbed quietly for a few moments as Esme told Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice to head back to the camp to pack up. Esme and Carlisle went to get all of her stuff, (and her dog) and drive her truck to our house. We were going to take Bella home to get her room set up and settled in.

She fell asleep quickly in my arms, so I carried her to the Volvo. It was in a clearing covered in dirt, so I knew that it wouldn't get scratched.

I opened the backseat door, and put her in, taking a blanket from the Jeep to drape over her, tucking her in so that she was nice and warm, since it was starting to rain. Grabbing a pillow, I put it under her head. Somehow, I got the seat-belt on her without hurting or waking her up. Smiling, I kissed her forehead, and then shut the door quietly, climbing into the front seat. Turning the car on, I heard the sweet purr of the engine. As I drove home, I had to glance in my rear-view mirror to make sure that she was actually there. That that angel hadn't been a dream or a creation of my imagination.

**What'd you think? Review!**


	9. Dreams

_The man grabbed my hand, pulled me away from Edward's soft lips, and threw me across the floor; my head hitting the wall hard. I groaned in agony, but got up anyway, only to be thrown back down, hard. Pushing me up against the wall, the man wrapped his hands around my neck so tightly that I was sure that it would leave bruises. I choked out in pain, reaching for my neck, trying to pull his hands from it._

_The man leaned in to whisper in my ear, "I hate you, Bella Swan. So much." I blinked, and the dream changed. Edward was now there in front of me, his hands wrapped around my neck, suffocating me. But this wasn't the Edward that I remembered. This Edward was, if possible, even more beautiful, paler. His hands, like the other mans were ice cold wrapped around my neck. His eyes a vibrant red color, he stared into my plain brown ones for a single moment._

_Edward smiled evilly, "Bella, you know that I have to do this, right?" He asked, a cruel edge to his beautiful voice. Various emotions flowed through my body, mostly different fears, pain, and hurt. The only person that I'd started to trust since my mother died was about to kill me. Despite that feeling of hurt and betrayal, I could feel another feeling, something that relieved those other feelings, by just a little bit. It was relief. Relief for this life to be over with. For this despair to soon be gone._

_But, in the end, the other pains overrode that relief, and I found myself pleading for him to give me air, to spare me... To care. But he didn't listen, as he tightened and tightened his hands around my air supply..._

"Bella, Bella! Wake up!" His voice made me flinch. The last time I heard it, his hands had been wrapped around my throat. My eyes shot open, and I found myself, on a bed. A nice gold and black comforter, surrounded by a Gold and Black room, with the best stereo system I'd ever seen, and the most beautiful view of the moon.

Edward's face reflected in the glass of the window, causing my eyes to glance at him. My instincts moved me from my position on the bed, to the floor. Pure horror. He smiled at me, and helped me back into bed, but when he saw my cringe after every move he made, every touch he gave, a hurt expression came upon his face. I willed myself to give him some sort of reassuring pat or hug, or even smile. But my body was frozen, unable to move. Immobile.

The worry took over his face as he watched me shake. It was pain and fear that shook me and drove me away from his outstretched hand. I felt so guilty. All he'd wanted to do was make me feel better, touch me. He cared, and I didn't deserve it.

I looked down for a moment at my lap, ashamed at the pain I'd caused him, and attempting to drive my fear away so that I could comfort him. But as it faded away, and I crawled into his arms, I found that I was the one being comforted, not him. He whispered of comforting things and only once did he ask of my dream. His warmth made me feel sleepy, and he saw, pulling me back under the covers, still attached to his side. He smiled down at me as I felt the drowsiness begin to weigh down my eyelids, and kissed my forehead softly once more before I drifted into sleep.

_This time, we were in a meadow. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, besides Edward or my mother. I lay beside Edward, looking up at the stars, pointing out the brightest ones and the constellations. Edward rolled onto his side, and I glanced over to see a loving look drift slowly onto his face. His fingertips traced the outline of my jaw, as his eyes penetrated me... Petrified me._

_I smiled up at him as he leaned in to kiss me, my eyes falling closed as he moved over me and brought his face down closer and closer. His lips softly brushed mine..._

_And then they were gone, only leaving behind a small breeze._

My eyes flashed open, and I was back in the room again. But this time... I was cold... Alone. Edward was missing. I jumped out of the bed, and quickly but quietly made my way down the hall. I walked unknowingly into the kitchen, and into someone. Emmett.

He smiled at me, "Hey, Bella." He said, taking a big bite of some leftover home-made pizza.

I smiled back shyly, "Hi, Emmett." I bit my lip, "Do you know where Edward went?" He looked as if he were about to tease, but he held it back with a grin.

"He's in the living room." I looked around hesitantly. How very specific...

Emmett laughed, and pointed me in the direction of the living room. Smiling, I thanked him, and walked towards where Edward supposedly was, hearing the softest melody float up to my ears...

I walked into the room, and saw him sitting on the piano bench, his eyes closed, his fingers dancing on the keys... Or... More like floating. His expression changed with the music... Which changed with emotion. It was beautiful. I wondered how long he'd been playing, but didn't speak.

I immediately knew that this was his place. This was his time. He didn't expect anyone to be here... And I'm sure they left him alone most of his time in here. He belonged here... It was the look on his face that told me that. Anyone who walked in, would take a look at that face, and walk right out. You wouldn't want to disturb him during this time of peace. This was the one place that he could show all of his emotions without feeling shy or untrusting. He could be vulnerable here without anyone to make fun of it or try to uselessly ease it.

So, I decided to take my leave. I turned slowly, and began to slowly walk toward the door, trying to prevent noise. But... Luck wasn't on my side. My foot caught something on the rug... Most likely nothing, and I fell to the ground with an 'Ooof'.

The music abruptly stopped, and I could suddenly feel eyes on my back. Then hands pulling me up. Edward helped me to my feet, dragging his fingertips across my jawline, smiling softly, "You seem to be very clumsy, Bella." I blushed and his smile grew wider.

"It's impossible to be graceful with two left feet." I retorted shyly, smiling a small smile at him as he chuckled quietly. His hand moved up to cup my cheek, his eyes meeting mine... And everything was great for that one moment in time...

**At this point, this story is at a tie asmy main priority with Human Drinker. Any ideas you have for the story would be great! They'll help me update much sooner!**

**Plus: Do you guyz think I should keep this story an All Human story? If I don't, will you all be pissed at me? :P I NEED ANSWERZ!**


	10. Another Moment Ruined

_The music abruptly stopped, and I could suddenly feel eyes on my back. Then hands pulling me up. Edward helped me to my feet, dragging his fingertips across my jawline, smiling softly, "You seem to be very clumsy, Bella." I blushed and his smile grew wider._

_"It's impossible to be graceful with two left feet." I retorted shyly, smiling a small smile at him as he chuckled quietly. His hand moved up to cup my cheek, his eyes meeting mine... And everything was great for that one moment in time..._

_

* * *

  
_

And then it was ruined by the sudden shouts coming from the TV, which was most likely displaying some sort of sport... Perhaps football. The abrupt noise made us both jump, and his hand fell from its home, from my cheek. He looked away for a moment, then gave me a smile, walking towards the couch. He sat down next to Emmett, and after a little coaxing, he got the remote, and changed it to baseball.

I randomly picked a sofa, and sat down awkwardly. Neither of them directly looked at me, but I swear I caught Edward peaking at me from the corner of his eye, and Emmett's eyes in the same fashion, though, I could see them shift to Edward, and then to me. At that I blushed. Emmett's eyes glowed, happy that he could embarrass me. I was sure that, whenever he got the chance, he embarrassed whoever he could. That he would always thrive on causing a blush to appear on one's face because an inappropriate comment he'd made or something of that sort.

I'd never really been into sports, so I grew bored, and eventually fell to sleep for the third time that night. But it wasn't long enough for me to dream. Emmett woke me up by yelling at the Tv. Whoever he'd been rooting for obviously hadn't won, judging by the look on his face and the cuss words that streamed out of his mouth. Edward glared at him, "You woke her up, you idiot!" He whispered harshly, growled angrilly before standing up and walking toward me to lean down by my side.

I was laying down, my head pressed into a pillow that I swore hadn't been there when I was awake. Edward frowned at Emmett, then turned his gaze to me, "I'm sorry, Bella. My brother just doesn't have any regard for anyone else's sleep but his." He glanced back at Emmett once more, a murderous expression on his face. Emmett's laugh boomed, "And he sure does get his sleep. Like a bear, he is, the way he hibernates when he gets around to sleeping." I caught Emmett stick his tongue out at Edward out of the corner of my eye, and giggled.

"No, Edward. I'm really just fine. I needed to wake up anyway. I can't sleep on your mother's couch- despite whoever lent me this pillow's thoughts- it's much too expensive." Edward smiled down at me, and I could hear Emmett pull another trick.

"It was all Edward. When I said not to bother you when he went over to carry you to your room, he went all momish on me. He finally settled on the pillow idea, 'cause we both think that you look too cute to wake up." At that, I blushed, and Edward smiled, "Plus, don't worry about the couch. Carlisle has an emergency account for any furniture that gets damaged or unremovably stained because of us. Besides, Edward wouldn't have let you sleep on that couch. He would much rather have you in his bed." I blushed once more, and he smiled and laughed again.

Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett, though I could see the hint of redness on his cheeks, "Whatever you say, Emmett." He turned back to me, and began to wrap his arms around me, picking me up and walking with me towards the direction of the door.

Emmett's response came as Edward walked out of the room, getting ready to make the familiar journey up the stairs to his room, "That's what he says when he's scared of getting embarrassed again, Bella! Remember that! Coward!" I giggled quietly as Edward walked up the stairs, rolling his eyes at Emmett's comment, but, otherwise not responding.

The only reason I let him carry me to his room. . .was because I liked the feel of his skin on mine. And, well, because. . .It felt nice to be taken care of.

Soon, he slipped me under the covers, following shortly after changing into his pajamas in the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead, and I once again was reminded of the thought of how out-of-order this was. How strangely organized our relationship was. If it was a relationship at all.

I fell asleep and had nightmares of Charlie beating me... Blaming me for everything that had happened. These are the nightmares that kept me out of that house. That kept me away from him. But, soon, I knew that he would find me. If he looked hard enough.

**Sorry guys! Was waiting for the chappie to come from my beta. . .But she's busy, I guess, so. . .Yeah.**

**I don't own anything.**

**And, hey, if anyone's interested in role-playing the Twilight characters, PM me. :) I have a few sites up, and that's why I've been so busy. x__X**

**So, yeah, sorry for the long wait. :(  
**


End file.
